In recent years, some digital multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having extended functions scan paper documents which have conventionally been bound by and stored in a binder or the like using a scanner, convert the scanned image information into vector data and store the vector data in an image storage device, and make it possible to re-use the stored data on an application of a computer.
For example, there is known an MFP which recognizes character information included in image data obtained by scanning a document and associates it with font data (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-12402). This arrangement facilitates re-use and re-editing of a paper document and the like.
However, reusability as vector data may pose a problem. More specifically, information contained in an original document may purposely be tampered or copyrighted data theft may easily be done.